Baby Makes Four
by IHeartSnitchBoxers
Summary: Lily has just discovered she pregnant, so whats next? Telling James! But somebody keeps getting in the way of the news.


**I'm in a writing mood, so here's a drabble about Lily trying to tell James that she's pregnant.**

Disclaimer:I own nothing Harry Potter

_One Day In Late November at The Potter's House_

"Ok Lily everything looks great! The table is set and ready, the house look lovely, now all you have to do is tell him. He'll be happy of course he will it's a wonderful thing." Lily talked to herself as she placed the final dish on the table just as a loud pop was heard and James appeared.  
James pecked Lily on the cheek on commented on the wonderful dinner.  
"Well James there is a reason I made these foods. Do you sense a pattern baby back ribs, baby carrots, baby..."She was quickly cut off by James  
"O my god I get it these are Sirius favorite foods I'll just pop over and get him." And with that they were joined by Sirius a few moments later before Lily could protest and she was left to think of another way to tell James about the baby.

_The Next Night_

"Hey James Let's watch a movie"(Lily's muggle born so they would have a TV and DVD)  
"Ok what do you want to watch"  
"I don't know let's decide together, we have Nine Weeks, Parenthood, She's Having A Baby, Father of the Bride 2..." Just as Lily said this Sirius Popped in and commented on how he loved Father of the Bride 2 especially Franck.  
So Lily had to watch movies with Sirius all night and James still hadn't gotten the hint about a baby.  
Later that Night Sirius had fallen asleep on the couch and Lily and James were settling into bed. "James, I think now would be a good time to finally finish that room down the hall"  
"Hey that's a great idea"  
"You mean you finally get it" Lily was over thrilled he finally understood  
"Of course dear, it would be great if Sirius had his own room so he didn't have to sleep on the couch. I'll tell him in the morning." With that Lily groaned as James quickly fell asleep.

_The Next Morning_  
"Morning James Dear, Did you sleep well? Could you do me a favor and see if nothings in the oven I want to bake cookies." Asked Lily, sure that she had finally found the perfect way to tell him.  
"No problem dear, hmmm all there is a stupid bun in the oven. O well let me just trash this and I'm going to go have breakfast with Padfoot. Bye dear." He kissed Lily on the cheek and left with a pop.  
"Ahhhh stupid bloody husband he still doesn't get it I mean A BUN IN THE OVEN grrr ok I know I will right it down for him yes... Perfect i'll make fortune cookies and right it down on his fortune." With that thought Lily happily got to work.

_Later that Afternoon_

"Hey Hunny I'm home and Padfoots with me." Called James  
"That's great it's always nice to see him" Lily shouted but mumbled about marrying two men instead of one.  
Lily spent a few moments in the kitchen trying to decide if she wanted Sirius to leave first, but she finally figured who cared at this point so she brought some cookies out making sure James got the one with the special message. It should have worked perfectly it clearly said that she was pregnant on that little piece of paper, but then Sirius happen. In the blink of the eye all the cookies were eaten and the fortunes were mere shreds.  
"That was great Lily" Said Sirius with a full mouth. All Lily Could do was weep as the guys shrugged it off as weird girl hormones.

_A Few Weeks Later_  
Lily had decided that one thing James always pays attention to was food so she was going to show him with food and he had better get it this time. So once again she sat down to dinner with her darling husband and her other "spouse" Sirius. They had finished a delicious meal and Lily had gone into the kitchen for dessert. She came out with big bowls of ice cream and pickles and gave everyone a bowl before sitting.  
"Umm Lil's why are there pickles in my ice cream" asked a confused James  
"Well I thought that it just sounded really good I had a huge _craving_ for this." Said Lily Heavily hinted.  
"Hey this is good let me have yours" Sirius said as he downed his bowl and James's. Then Him and James ran off to visit Remus. Lily was so fed up that she decided she was just going to flat out tell him soon.

_Mid December_

Lily had just finished decorating the tree putting the last baby Jesus ornament on next to one of a rattle.  
"Ok if he doesn't notice the baby Christmas tree and finally get it I'm just going to tell him." As soon as she decided that Sirius and James came in the room.  
"Hey I see your down it looks good" said James  
"Do you notice anything_ different_ about it" asked Lily  
"Not really so Padfoot did you see that last Quidditch match..."James was quickly cut off by Lily "My god this is it James I have something important to tell you now listen up! Ok I have been trying to tell you forever that we..."Lily began to explain but was cut off by Sirius  
"Your having a Baby everyone knows that by now Lily you have only been leaving hints about it forever." Said Sirius as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
James who had just been watching his wife and best friend banter finally caught on  
"Bloody Hell were having a baby omg that's fantastic." James jumped up and started dancing around with Sirius  
"My god" exclaimed Lily "you would think you two were having the baby"  
Sirius and James rushed over and hugged Lily. They were a cute couple, err Trio, then again baby makes four.

So Review and Let me know what you think!


End file.
